1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device with a heat transfer unit including passages formed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, for example, a portable computer, is frequently provided with a heat radiating structure for facilitating the cooling of a heat generating component mounted in the case. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-124413 discloses a cooling device for efficiently radiating heat generated from electronic component mounted on the circuit board. The cooling device has a plurality of heat pipes shaped flat, a heat receiving block, connected to first ends of those heat pipes, for receiving heat from those electronic components, and radiation fins connected to the second ends of those heat pipes. This electronic device have a block holder mounted on the heat receiving block. The block holder is fixed to the circuit board by means of screws. With the structure, the block holder presses the heat receiving block against the electronic component. In a state wherein the heat receiving block is pressed against the electronic component, the heat generated from the electronic component is efficiently transferred to the heat receiving block.
The amount of heat generated from the circuit component mounted in the case increases year by year. It has been desired that the circuit component such as a graphics chip or memory is cooled together with a CPU. Generally, those circuit components, when mounted, are different in height.